


Stark Mouse ||AllxTony||

by Ramc95



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Omega Tony Stark, Omeha Howard Stark, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Antony Stark es un ratoncito normal como cualquier otro, unas orejitas y una colita preciosa. Inconsiente de su ternura y deseo que causa en muchos de "sus amigos" que se disputan por el tierno roedor.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stark Mouse ||AllxTony||

Antony Stark es un ratoncito normal como cualquier otro, unas orejitas y una colita preciosa.

Inconsiente de su ternura y deseo que causa en muchos de "sus amigos" que se disputan por el tierno roedor. 


End file.
